The Sansa Chronicles
by TheLadyofWinter
Summary: A series of drabbles and one shots with Sansa Stark at the center of them all.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** All ASoIaF belongs to G.R. , I claim no ownership and gain no profit.

* * *

Their meeting was inevitable.

Sansa had long known that she and Daenerys would meet. At the present, she sat with Arya, Bran and Rickon in what had been their father's solar, a parchment letter rested in her lap. The room had fallen into silence after reading the missive.

It was Nymeria who broke the silence; a growl echoed in the chamber, at the same time, Arya stood up and started pacing, muttering in a low voice. Daenerys, said the letter, wanted to meet with the Lady of Winterfell.

"I will go and meet her", Sansa's voice left no space for a retort. "And before you volunteer to accompany me, Arya, Bran and Rickon need you. In case something happens to me".

"Then don't go."

"I must Arya. I don't want to risk her bringing her dragons north. Nor do I want her to unleash them on the Riverlands. That would be unfair on uncle Edmure."

"Take Summer then," Bran's voice was calm, "so that way, at least you won't be going without a proper escort". He had smiled then, his meaning clear behind both words and smile.

"And if you don't want me to go, you will take Nymeria too. And I won't take a 'no' for answer Sansa."

* * *

And so, that's how Sansa Stark, Lady of Winterfell found herself waiting in the appointed meeting place with two direwolves and a minor escort. Rickon had protested quite vocally about Sansa leaving, but if anything, she understood; Rickon had been but a small boy when all the family was gone, so she didn't begrudge his anger. She did, however object at taking Shaggydog, she refused to leave her siblings without a wolf.

It would be a meeting between the leaders of the two houses, the letter said. So words could be exchanged and if things went well, alliances could be discussed.

She spotted Daenerys first, it would have been impossible to not recognize her, even if she had never seen her before that very moment. She was mounted in a grey palfrey, dressed in the black and red of House Targaryen, Barristan Selmy at her side and her dragons flying above her.

She took a deep breath, to calm her nerves and stood forward. With Nymeria and Summer at both of her sides, she felt strong, she felt fierce, she felt much the direwolf herself. She was a Stark and she could be brave. And she wouldn't back down without a fight. She and her siblings had worked so hard to restore and regain their home and the North, that they would not simply give it away.

Daenerys dismounted and walked forward, Sansa did too. All around then still, even the wind seemed to have disappeared. And when they looked into each other's eyes, they found themselves surprised.

There was world weariness, a longing for home and family. There were stories of victories, scars of survival, fear, loss, anger and grief and hard won victories. They recognized that while their experiences had been different, they had both gone through the same; and they were silent. Just two ladies who had so much in common despite their differences. Each understood that they had found a friend in this stranger.

The silence was broken with the sound of their voices, like perfect echoes of one another, Sansa Stark and Daenerys Targaryen extended and took each other's hand and said, "Well meet, sister."

* * *

 **A/N:** All comments and feeback is welcome, thank you for reading.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** All ASoIaF belongs to Martin, no money made, no ownership claimed.

* * *

Bran and Rickon were dead.

It had been Lord Tyrion who told her, offered condolences which she barely nodded in acknowledgement and recited those lines she had often said out loud, she asked his leave afterwards, she didn't want to cry in front of him, she would not.

Sweet Bran was dead, he who had survived a terrible fall; who was of easy and sweet smiles and was always such a good boy, who had once dreamt of being a knight. And baby Rickon, who was far too young to die. They had never done anything wrong, never been mean to anyone, they were just boys, but they were now gone.

She would never hear Bran laughing again and she would never see Rickon grow. Why hadn't the wolves protected them? Had Theon killed them too?

Why had Theon done this? What had caused him to murder two innocent boys who had not done any harm to him? She couldn't understand it. What had changed Theon into this monster who would hurt children?

Theon, who had been her father's ward, who had trained and played with Robb, whom she knew once had hoped to wed her; now had killed her brothers and taken over Winterfell. He was a coward, she decided, instead of facing Robb he had gone and killed two boys too young and unable to defend themselves.

What had happened in Winterfell, she likely would never know. And she wasn't sure she wanted to, at least not now and not here, she had to survive and knowing of how it happened would only add to her nightmares. She would be strong, she would survive and carry the memory of her brothers in her heart.

She went to the Godswoods and prayed for her brothers, so they could be reunited with their father. And she hoped with all her heart that the Gods would never let Theon rest easy on his dreams.

In a soft voice she whispered. "May they hunt his dreams and that Theon never forgets their faces."

She never thought she would come to hate Theon, but she did.

* * *

 **A/N:** All feedback is welcome, thank you for reading.


End file.
